Dream A Little Dream of Me
by WallflowerzUnite
Summary: A series of one shots, all distantly connected, about Tina and Artie's relationship in the past, present, and future.
1. Chapter 1

Of Band-aids and Alcohol Wipes

A/N: Tina and Arthur, from the beginning...a series of oneshots, randoming in time and place, but I'll be sure to tell you in the beginning :)

* * *

SEPTEMBER 6TH, 1999 (Kindergarten)

A small girl with dark, shoulder length hair waltzed over to the vacant sandbox in the corner of the playground at McKinley Primary School. She set herself down on the bench and began sifting through the sand. It was the first day of kindergarten, and she already felt left out. Degraded for her unusually darker dresses and necklaces, the kids made fun of the bright blue strip of hair that surrounded her right cheek. She sighed and shifted herself so she was a bit more comfortable. Next thing she knew, a plateful of sand was on her new dress, and a spoonful in her mouth. "Haha!" she heard a cruel voice from her right.

She looked up, spitting sand out of her mouth. In front of her stood Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. Noah smirked, looking down, as if taunting her to punch him in the face. She merely blushed, wiping off her mouth and continued to brush off her dress. Noah snickered as he ran off to go torment Quinn Fabray. Finn shot the little girl an apologetic look before chasing after his friend. "Don't worry about them, they do that a lot," a voice came from behind her.

She spun on the spot to see a young boy standing there, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. He had brownish hair that seemed to gleam in the sun. However, she was preoccupied when she saw his eyes. A clearish gray/blue color surrounded a small iris as he stared at her sympathetically.

She laughed. "I guessed that, who are they anyways?" she questioned.

"The one that kicked sand at you was Noah Puckerman, the other was Finn Hudson," he said, gesturing to the two boys who caused the havoc sitting on the bench grudgingly in a time-out.

"How do you know?" she asked.

He smiled bitterly. "Finn lives behind me, and Noah lives to my right."

"Oh."

The sound of the gentle breeze filled the gaps of their silence as they stood together on the edge of the playground. "I'm Arthur, by the way," the boy said suddenly, almost decapitating her with the hand he had thrust out. "Arthur Matthew Abrams, but you can call me Artie," he said proudly.

She took his hand and shook it. "Tina. Tina Alexandria Cohen-Chang," she said, a smile gracing her lips.

He laughed. "Nice to meet you," he said politely. His mom told him never to forget his manners.

She smiled back, "Same to you."

They slipped back into their silence before Artie suddenly tagged her shoulder. "You're it!" he said, a grin plastered across his face.

She laughed. "I run quickly," she reminded him as they chased each other around the play lot.

He threw his head back as he ran, almost forgetting where to run. In the blink of an eye, he lost his footing and went tumbling down the small flight of stairs that lead to the school. Tina stopped running and came to his aid. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically as he pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing with every movement.

"I'm fine," he groaned, leaning against the stairs.

She gently lifted up his pants leg to reveal a shallow cut on his knee. "Ouch," was all she managed to say.

He smiled genuinely, "I'm okay," he assured her, rolling his pants leg back down.

She smiled. "Good."

A deadly silence was cast over them once again as they sat by the edge of the stairs, staring the the blood seeping through Artie's pants. "You should really get that cleaned up," she said a few minutes later.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess..."

In an instance he pulled a small first aid kit out of his pocket, it was tiny, but had a few bandages which was just what he needed. Reaching into his other pocket, he found a spare alcohol wipe, warm, but usable. Gingerly, he opened it up, pulling his knee to him. He pressed the wipe to his knee, almost hitting his head off the stair rail as he threw his head back at the sting. Tina winced. "Here," was all she said before she took control.

She knelt before him, and took the wipe from his hand. Gently, she cleaned up his leg, getting all the spots where the blood had dripped down, before tending to the wound itself. She added a slight amount of pressure as she cleaned the dirt away from his cut and tried to ignore the look of pain that had flashed across his face. She continued to clean the cut before putting the wipe under her black, shiny, Mary Jane flats. Opening the band-aid package, she placed a band-aid over the abrasion before giving it a swift kiss for good luck. Artie turned a deep shade of purple as she cleaned up the wrappers, avoiding his eyes. When they finally got the nerve to look each other in the eye again, Artie stammered out, "T-thanks for the help..."

Tina merely smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "What are friends for?"

After this encounter, the recess bell rang and the kids ran inside to their original classrooms. Tina smiled as she watched Artie limp casually into the class on the other side of the hall, before returning to her own.

Artie smiled as he watched Tina enter the classroom across the hall, and he had known she was to be a good friend.

* * *

A/N: This one is kind of short, and I didn't really know how to end it, but I though it was kinda sweet overall. Reviews are very welcome, in fact, I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to **live **;)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Forget To Write

A/N: A shorter one, but a new chapter nonetheless. I am soooo sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt would be straight and Karofsky would proclaim his love for Rachel naked in Mr. Figgin's office. In other words: don't own

* * *

Artie clung to his best friends back as she hugged him goodbye. "Do you really have to go?" he sniffed, tears filling his crystal blue eyes.

Tina smiled sadly. "Yeah, daddy got a new job so now I have to go to Wilcox instead," she said, patting the distraught boy on the back.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Artie asked hopefully, wiping away the tears.

Tina shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Maybe, in high school," she offered.

Artie sniffed sadly. "O-okay," he said, hugging his friend one last time.

"Don't forget to write to me!" she said with a warmer smile, patting his back.

"But I don't have your address," he protested sadly.

Tina looked unfazed. "Well...then just save all the letters until you see me next!" she said with an even brighter smile.

Artie's tears began to fade as

Tina smiled back, hugging Artie before she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then started climbing into the family's before speeding off to the other side of town. Artie stared at where her van was before raising his hand to touch the small place where Tina's lips were once located. It burned. A smaller tear slipped out of his opalescent eyes as he smiled at the van retreating into the woods. Artie lifted his small hand to wave goodbye, even though the van was far from close.

He smiled sadly and walked into his house and up to his room. Rummaging through his closet, he finally found what he needed.

HOW TO WRITE IN CURSIVE

Artie opened it up, furrowed his brow, and began to read...

_dear tina_

_I am very happy you are my frend, becaz i do not kno anyone else who will like to play star wars wif me. i miss u and i hope you can come home and we can play agin._

_love_

_artie_

...

Over the years, the letters got more advanced. After Artie's accident in the third grade, he wrote this to keep his old friend updated.

_Dear Tina,_

_It's the beginning of the fourth grade year, and I finally got caught up over the summer. Why would you need to get caught up, you ask? Cuz I spent a lot of my third grade year learning how to operate a wheelchair. Yeah, it sucks big time._

_Your Friend_

_Arthur Matthew Abrams_

...

The start of freshman year, Tina found a box in front of her locker with a messily scrawled post it note

_Remember me?_

_Arthur_

She smiled and opened to the shoebox to find dozens to hundreds of letters dated back to the first grade_. _With a smile, she set off to find her lost friend.

* * *

A/N: Please don't murder me! I started school and have all this homework what with double math class and crap, I've got tons to do and I know this chapter kinda sucks but I PROMISE I will have a better one next time! Don't kill me!


	3. Chapter 3

I Kissed A Girl Who Wanted Me To Sit Down And Not Rock the Boat

A/N: Extremely longggg title :P

Disclaimer: Has Kurt and Puck had sex in Rachel's room? Nope. then Glee ain't mine!

I lied. This one will be equally short. Shorter probably. I'm sooo sorry!

* * *

"P-p-please Artie, PRETTY please?" she coaxed, a small smile gracing her lips.

Artie groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Why do you want to do this so badly?" he asked, a grimace eminent on his thin features.

"C-cuz it might b-b-be fun, you n-n-never know!" she replied cheerily, pushing his chair closer to the sign up sheet.

She took out one of her black pens and clicked it open. In neat print she wrote the two names. Tina Cohen Chang, Arty Abrams. She knew it would irritate him if she spelled his name wrong, so she did anyways. With a satisfied smirk, she put the pen back in her pocket before turning to grin at Artie. He merely rolled his eyes and wheeled away, forcing her to quicken her pace to keep up. "So what are ya gonna sing?" he asked casually as she took brisk strides to stay by his side.

"I d-don't know...I K-k-kissed a Girl by Katy P-Perry is one of my f-favorite songs," she replied, a bit flushed.

He smiled warmly. "Cool, I might do Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat from Guys and Dolls." he replied casually.'

She laughed. "S-so if i were to k-kiss you," she said, grinning widely, blushing after the impact of what she said hit her.

Artie turned crimson, clearing his throat. "Go on.."

"Then you c-could say 'I k-k-kissed a girl who wanted m-me to sit down and n-n-not rock the b-boat," she finished lamely.

He smirked. "Oh, creative are we?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in faux-surprise.

She slugged his shoulder, laughing too. "Yeah, d-damn right I'm c-creative Arthur Abrams!"

He smiled and rolled on, "See ya later," he shouted back at her.

She merely lifted her fingers in a wave. "See you later Artie. I wish I could tell you," she said sadly, every word perfectly articulated.

The next Thursday rolled around, and for some insane reason, Tina found herself strutting bodly onto the stage. When Mr. Schuester asked for her name, she said loudly "T-Tina C, I K-k-kissed a girl."

Her loud alto tones filled the room as she sang her heart out, a mission on her mind.

She was going to tell Artie about her fake stutter, before the end of this year. She was going to do it, and whatever happens, happens for a reason, she concluded, ending the song with a loud 'wail,' as Mercedes Jones would call it.

Walking offstage, she caught Mr. Shue's flabbergasted look. Yeah, that's right. By the end of the year, everyone would know that Tina Cohen-Chang had a voice.

And they better damn live with it.

* * *

Again, super apologies in the length, but these AREEE drabbles(: so yeah, Tina's sophmore year starts out with a good feel. I hope you guys are liking these! Look out for a Kartie one-shot then maybe novel? Who knows(:


End file.
